The Godess of the Moon
by Neville-is-a-Beast
Summary: She wasn't supposed to exist. She was illegal on Olympus and the world. A mistake. And now the Gods want to erase her from history. Can Percy change her fate or will the Gods succeed in their plan?
1. Chapter 1

The streets were deserted, not a soul was out. A good thing too since there was a terrible storm going on outside. I was lucky enough to arrive at the diner before the heavens started raining down. "May I take your order miss?" "Sorry, but I haven't figured out what I wanted yet." "That's alright; I'll give you a few more minutes." The waitress walked over to another table to see if her other customers were taken care of. I looked away from the window and focused my attention to the menu. I never really had enough money so I always had to order cheap. "Are you ready to order?" "Yeah we'll take two cheeseburgers with a side of fries, a small salad for the lady and two large cokes. Oh and two slices of pie as well." I looked up from the menu to see a boy with dark hair and blue eyes sitting across from me. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I never noticed his presence. "Alright, I'll have your food out shortly." She turned and left us. "Sorry I ordered a lot. I figured you might have been hungry." "No, it's alright. I just don't know how I'm going to pay for it all. I don't have a lot of money now." He smirked at me and pulled some gold coins out of his pocket and set them on the table. "This is gold!" How on earth did he get gold? I picked one up and examined it. It looked old, like something out of ancient Greece. "It's called a drachma, but you'd know all about that don't you. You can cut the act now; I know who you are daughter of Artemis." I smirked, I finally have been found out. I wondered when this day would come. "So mystery boy, what now? You know who I am so are you going to kidnap me? Use me as a bargaining chip against my mother?" He laughed and drew his attention to the storm outside. "The Gods are not happy that you're alive. They're debating on Olympus whether to kill you or not. Artemis pulled herself out of the argument. You my friend are alone. There are Gods that are defending you but they're afraid you'll start a war." "Who are you?" The boy turned away from the window and looked at me. "Me? I'm Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a link to what the daughter of Artemis looks like.  images/12158544/emma_roberts_ 

We ate the food in silence, and when it was finished the boy named Percy paid for our food. By the time we were ready to leave the storm had ceased. We walked up the streets with no destination in mind. "So you never did tell me your name blondie." I eyed Percy carefully. He didn't seem to be the distrustworthy type. "My name is Clair." "Ok Clair why don't you tell me your real name." I stopped in my tracks and stared at him in disbelief. How could he tell I was lying? Unless he was a son of Ares, but he didn't seem wild enough. Nor was he the joking type so that ruled out Son of Hermes as well. "Blondie, I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself. I'm telling you now, you want me on your side in this battle." I knew he was telling the truth and for some reason my gut was just telling me to trust him. So I did. "Lets go find somewhere to sit, my story is a long one."  
"My name is Hope Webster and yes I am Artemis's daughter and I also know I shouldn't be in existence. I heard stories of her losing battle and being abused by men. They played with her, one going too far and that's how I came along. A simple mistake as they put it. Her hunters had taken me in, hiding me from the world the best they could. I became their sister, and my mother became my lady. A few years ago there were more and more monsters attacking us and we all knew they were here for me. So against her wishes I ran away, hoping to bring them peace while take the monsters off of their trails. I've been sleeping in alleyways, streets, cemetaries every night. I've been pick pocketing for money for food and clothes. It's a hard life but I just keep moving on trying not to get caught. I could always tell where my mother is from the stars but lately they've been covered with this constant rain. I don't know where she is."

After I finished my story, Percy looked up at me with sad eyes and a small sympathetic smile. "Well Hope, that is a very sad story. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." I smiled at Percy for trying. I knew he didn't really care about my story, he was just curious. But who wasn't curious, I'm not supposed to exist after all. "So what now Percy Jackson? You mentioned a war. What will become of me if the Gods start fighting." "Well, they're going to find you. And when they do they're going to kill you." My breath caught and I was finding it very hard to breathe correctly. I felt a hand on top of mine and saw it was his. I looked up and saw his eyes boring into mine, calming me a bit. "I know it's rough but I can help you." "How are you going to help me?" "I'll take you away, where you'll be safe. But you have to trust me Hope Webster, can you do that?" I barely knew this guy, I just met him a few hours ago and he expects me to trust him just like that? Almost like he were reading my thoughts he answered my question. "This is a matter of life and death. Will you trust me?" "Yes." I had no choice in the matter. As long as it will keep me alive then I'll do almost anything. "Right then. Let's get going." "To where?" He offered me his arm and I took it and he started off. "To Camp of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Ever feel on the outside? Like you don't matter at all, and everything you do or say goes unnoticed? You're a wallflower, and nothing you do matters. That's how I feel right now. We finally made it to Camp Half Blood and as soon as we arrived people were coming up in large crowds to see Percy Jackson. I went unnoticed. But it wasn't like I was not used to it. I went unnoticed for years, and honestly I welcome the silence. No one will question my story and become all nosey.

"Who's the girl?" I came back to reality after being in my own little day dream and noticed that the attention shifted from Percy to me. "This is Hope; she'll be staying with us until… things get sorted out." I looked over to Percy with pleading eyes. I didn't really want them to know my real name, but the truth would come out eventually. "Who's her parent?" "Was she claimed yet?" The questions came and wouldn't stop until a guy with a horse's ass came along. As soon as he was in range silence swept the crowd. "Everyone, off to your afternoon trainings." Everyone scattered not staying a moment longer. I stared after them, wishing I could have their life. It must be less complex. "Hope is it? Please follow me to the big house."

He never told me his name; Percy looked at me trying to tell me it was alright but I couldn't help but to feel nervous. We sat around a table in front of the big house. It was just us three. "Where's Mr. D?" Percy asked. "He had, um, business to take care of." Percy nodded and focused on the game of pinnacle in front of him. No one played but he shifted the pieces around anyway. "Hope, we have much to discuss. I trust you know that you should be dead right now yes?" I nodded at the horseman. "Well then, there's nothing much I can say on your behalf. Your fate is in the hands of the Gods. If they decide to kill you off or keep you living then that is their decision. In the mean time you are welcome to stay here and train with the other campers. You will be safe from the monsters and you can help harness your skills. Although we don't have an official cabin for you since well…." He trailed off looking at his hooves. Since Artemis was supposed to remain faithful to herself and her maidens and continue to keep her virginity. "Where would I stay then?" "You could stay with Hermes cabin, or you can remain here in the big house. The choice is yours." I debated for a moment. I could remain a loner, keeping my dark past to myself. Or I could try to be normal for a short time until my death sentence. I could interact with others, laugh and cry among them. I could be accepted. "I'll go to Hermes cabin." "Very well then, Percy please show her to her cabin and you can also give her the camp tour as well." Percy nodded and got out of his seat leading me off with him. Only then did I realize that the horseman was whispering words to the sky, almost like a silent plead. He still didn't tell me his name.

************************************************** *****************

Author's note  
**I'm leaving for my job at a summer camp Tuesday so if I don't upload it will be because I am busy with work. I'm going to be stage crew so I have to move around percussion, band stands and chairs and music folders. So I will try to upload often during the summer but I can't make any promises though.**


	4. Authors note

Hey everyone, thanks for following and favoriting this story. Thanks for the reviews. I'm working hard on some new ideas but it's going to take me a while to upload everything. I got a job at a prestigious music camp and the campers just arrived so I'm working hard constantly. I'll try my best to get some uploads but I apologize in advanced if nothing comes out until August.


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed like Olympus was never quiet this days. My brothers and sisters were constantly arguing in the throne room and taking sides. The last time this happened it was over my brother's master bolt and we almost went to war over it. If we went to war over this matter then I can't help but to blame myself. For this was my entire fault. I moved away from the throne room to an empty space to gather my thoughts. How could I have been so careless? I was a symbol to my hunters, and to all young maidens. I wonder what they think of me now. A fool perhaps? But the only thing a woman can be is a beautiful fool. Even Goddesses can be fools. Aphrodite would know all about that. But I can't forgive myself for straying along her path. For letting my guard down.

_It was one of those times were I talked to my brother Apollo. I would normally just ignore him because all men could be quite bothersome. But my brother could be very persistent at times. "Sister, I can't help but to think that you're going to be in danger soon. Please stay on Olympus for a few days so I can look after you." "Foolish brother, I am the Goddess of the hunters, and the night. I am quick as a wolf and sly as a fox. No mortal can catch me and no titan would be foolish enough to capture me. All will be well." I turned to leave but Apollo caught my arm pulling me back to him. "Please don't be stupid. I know when bad things will happen and I'm telling you that you're in danger." Furious, I pulled my arm out of his grip and turned away from him taking my leave away Olympus and back to my camp. Apollo shouted after me but I was too far away to hear. I'd be fine; he was just being the stupid over protective brother again. _

If only I listened to him. That night I was taken hostage by men and was raped by their leader. The details are still horrid for me to bring up, the memories will always remain clear to me. The result of this disaster was a baby girl, a half blood. She was unique, the first of her kind. The only daughter I had and will ever have. I tried sending her off to the mortal world unnoticed but Hades caught wind of my intentions and intercepted me. Soon the whole council of the Gods had found out my secret. After I sent her off to the mortal world the council has been debating about her life.  
I just prayed that she would be safe, and can live out her life. It was my fault she was stuck in this and she shouldn't have to be the victim in this situation. I prayed she'd be in good hands at camp half-blood.


End file.
